The invention relates to pipe leakage detection for use in fluid pipelines (e.g. natural gas).
1. Field of the Invention
There is a need to test pipelines for leakage and to preferably be able to do so whilst the fluid is actually flowing through the duct, so as to avoid interrupting the downstream supply or services.
2. Discussion of the Background
The present invention is concerned with providing a mechanism for testing leakage such as that which may occur in pipe joints.
According to the invention there is provided a pipeline leak detector comprising means for travelling through the bore of the pipeline; means for applying a test pressure to the pipeline; means for measuring the resultant rate of change of pressure; and means for determining the degree of leakage at a given position within the pipeline from the rate of change measurement.
Further according to the invention there is provided a method of detecting leakage in a pipeline comprising moving a device through a pipeline to a desired location; applying a test pressure to the pipeline, measuring the resultant rate of change of pressure and determining the degree of leakage at that location from the rate of change measurement.